Elemental Workshop II
Official description Walkthrough (Boosts Work) *Ability to kill two (or three, read below) Earth elementals (level 35) |items= *A Pickaxe (any type) *A hammer (toolbelt works) *8 coal (You will need 12 coal if you also wish to make a mind shield, but this is not required) *The Battered key from Elemental Workshop I or a knife to get a second key *The slashed book from Elemental Workshop 1 *Runes for Camelot Teleport or a Camelot teleport tablet (Recommended) | kills = 2-3 Earth Elementals (level 35) }} Starting Off To begin with, you need to go to the Exam Center south of the Digsite south-east of Varrock. Search the bookcases there (The book is found in the most north-eastern bookshelf on the first row, facing north, in the south east corner of the exam center), and you'll find a Beaten book with a scroll in it as a bookmark. Make sure you keep the book as you will need it later. Read the scroll, then head to Seers' Village. The Key If players still have the key from the Elemental Workshop I quest, players can skip this bit and head straight to the next section, 'The Workshop', of this guide. Once in Seers' Village, head to the house south-west of the bank and search the bookcase to get a Slashed book and the battered key. You can also obtain this from the bookshelf in your POH. You will need the key in Elemental Workshop III, so you can save repeating this step later by putting it in your bank or on your steel key ring. The Workshop Head back to Seers Village go north to the building (next door to the bank) with an anvil, and use the key on the odd-looking wall on the north-wall, and go down the stairs you find there. Now, once inside, follow the directions on the scroll. Walk 2 spaces north, 2 east, 2 north, 2 east, 10 north, and finally 4 west (walking the steps is important, if players simply try to skip to the spot without following the path will result in possibly not being able to search the machinery for the key.) Search the machinery, you will find a key (the key will be needed later on, hold on to it). It is also necessary for you to have opened the book and taken out the scroll before you attempt to search the machinery, as it may not let you search the machinery until you have done so. Mine two or three elemental ores (they are in the west room), the ores will turn into earth elementals and you will need to fight them, they will drop elemental ores and rocks, you don't need the rocks, (to make 2 elemental bars you need 8 coal. For 3 elemental bars, you need an additional 4 coal). Go to the east room and pull the lever to get the bellows pumping, then smelt them into elemental bars in the south room. Use the elemental ore on the furnace with 4 coal in your inventory to get an elemental bar. Two ores/bars are needed to complete the quest. However, if you want to complete the quest and make a Mind Shield, you will need an extra 4 coal and an extra elemental ore. Now head back into the middle room and use the key that you got from the machinery on the large hatch in the ground. Making repairs Claw repairs Once downstairs, players will need to fix the machinery. First off, search the crate full of schematics just south of the stairs. There are two schematics players can choose, take both with you. First, players will use the crane schematic. Go back upstairs and use one of the elemental bars on the workbench. Make the elemental crane claw. Go back down the hatch and lower the claw using the left lever (facing north) near the crane next to the lava pool. Make the repairs by using the claw in the inventory with the claw on the crane. Once it's repaired, raise it again. Once the claw is repaired, place an elemental bar on the Jig Cart. Do not move it yet. Lower the crane again, and it should pick up your bar. Raise the crane again. Now, rotate it by so it can be above the lava by pulling the right lever. Lower the crane again. This should dip your elemental bar into the lava, and it will turn orange. Raise the crane again, then turn it with the other lever once more so you can place on the jig cart. Lower the crane, then raise it. Just opposite the crane is a small area with a lever and a picture of a cart. Pull the lever, and the jig cart and bar should move on to the next step, the press. NOTE: If you use the third lever before the bar is dropped you will have to pull the lever multiple times until it is back under the crane. Press repairs (If you use the lever and a message says the system is not pressurized; go to the first workshop and activate both the waterwheel and the bellows by the valves or lever next to each.) Use the short staircase on the south-west or north-east corners to get to the upper gantry area. Move to the western side of the room over the press to get to the junction box. Open the junction box to work on the pipes for the press. To connect the pipe junctions, simply click on one pipe section and then click the section to which you want to connect it to. Players will want to arrange them as seen on the right. It goes a little something like this. (Scroll down a little to see pipes.) For the first pipe connect it with the TOP number 1 (going from left to right) to BOTTOM number 3. For the second pipe connect TOP number 2 and TOP number 3. For the third pipe connect BOTTOM number 1 and BOTTOM number 2. Once they are connected in the proper way, go back downstairs and pull the lever that is just next to three small pipes. This should flatten the bar. The bar is still orange. Now, go back to the mine cart controls and pull the lever once. It should now move on in front of a water tank. Water Tank The Pipe: For the next two parts, search all the crates in the secondary workshop (the workshop underneath the hatch) to find a small cog, medium cog, large cog, and a pipe.The gantry has some crates too .The location of these items is random for every player. Go up onto the platform again (the gantry area, which is just above the claw) and replace the piece of pipe in the northern part of the piping that has a hole in it. The piping must be repaired before proceeding. Cooling the bar: Now, go back downstairs and pull the "old lever" beside the water hatch, in the northern section of the room. This will open the door. Next, turn the corkscrew lever twice, which will move the jig inside the chamber. Seal the water hatch again by pulling the old lever. You will now need to flood and empty the cooling chamber, knowing that the water valve west of the old lever is the inlet and the one to the east of the old lever is the outlet: turn the water valve west of the old lever (inlet valve) to flood the chamber. (Aside: '''Before you can empty the flooding chamber you need to repair the pipe above it (on the second floor of the '''secondary room, '''otherwise known as the gantry area), to do this just use the pipe you found in the crates on the broken crack). '''Next turn the valve east of the old lever (outlet valve) to empty the chamber, then turn it off again. Pull the old lever, turn the corkscrew twice, and pull the old lever again to bring the jig back onto the track. The bar is now blue. Pull the mine cart control lever and the jig will move along to the next area. The Cogs Take the three cogs to the machine on the east side. On the side of the machine are three pins. Stick the small one on the upper left, the medium on the lower left, and large on the right. Turn on the fan with the lever, then turn it back off again and advance the bar back to the south, where a primed bar can now be picked up. It is white. Finishing Up Go down one more level to where there are three doors; one with the mind symbol and another with the body symbol. The body door cannot be opened yet, so go into the mind room. Place the bar on the extractor gun and 'Operate Extractor hat' to sit on the rather intimidating extractor hat chair beside the extractor gun. You will temporarily lose 20 magic levels, as a part of you will be drained into the bar turning it into an elemental mind bar. Any number of elemental mind bars can be made as long as the magic level does not fall below 20. There is no danger of dying or losing lifepoints etc., if your magic level is less than 20, you won't be allowed to even sit in the chair, although a stat restore potion works quite nicely here. Note: If you don't place anything under the gun, and put on the extractor hat, your character will receive a shock, depleting 30-100 LP. Now, simply go back up to the workshop, and, with the Beaten Book and the slashed book in inventory, make a Mind Helmet out of the elemental mind bar: quest complete! To make a mind shield repeat this process on another elemental bar, but have a slashed book in inventory instead. Rewards *1 Quest Point *7,500 Experience *7,500 Experience *Ability to make Mind shields and a Mind helmets. **To make a Mind shields: get a Slashed book from the Elemental Workshop I quest house, then smith a primed mind bar into a Mind shields. Music unlocked * Prime Time Trivia *When inside the workshop, it appears that your kitten stops growing and doesn't get hungry. *Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "Documents from the Digsite Exam Centre led me deeper into the elemental workshop, where I learned to infuse elemental metal with the power of the mind." *This quest once had no mage requirement. Required for completing Completion of Elemental Workshop II is required for the following: *Elemental Workshop III See also *Elemental Workshop I *Smithing * Mind equipment fi:Elemental Workshop II no:Elemental workshop II es:Elemental Workshop II nl:Elemental Workshop II Category:Quests Category:Elemental Workshop II Category:Wikia Game Guides quests